Where Ends Meet
by Callista Bonasera-Taylor
Summary: [MSR] LeviCallista. 18 yr old Levi catches up with Callista, Mac and Stella's daughter who is also 18.chapter 5&6together , now up!
1. Chapter 1

Where Ends Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Levi and Callista. Levi is the son of Horatio and Megan.

Pairings: Mac/Stella, Levi/Callista

Rating: T

1.

It was a nice day at the NYPD crime lab when 18 yr old Levi Caine walked in, he'd only just been promoted to M.E before he had arrived. He was looking around the lab, seeing how big the place was .He went into the locker room where he saw a beautiful young woman, who was none other than the daughter of Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera. He thought that he had seen her before. The young woman turned around and thought that she'd seen him before.

"Who are you?"

"Detective Callista Taylor, and you are..?"

"Levi Caine. Remember me?"

"Oh, yeah... I remember you."

"So... How've you been?"

"Okay... I suppose."

"You?"

"I'm good."

Levi kissed her on the cheek and then pulled her in closer to his chest and hugged her. Callista looked up into Levi's eyes.

"I missed you." Levi told her.

"I missed you too, Levi."

_Mac's Office…_

Mac and Stella were doing paperwork .They had piles of it to fill out.

"I'm bored, Stel."

"So, am I, Mac but there is nothing we could do bout it, though."

Mac growled seductively then, grabbed her by the arms, and they rolled onto the floor, with him on top of her. He kept her pinned down and started kissing her on the cheeks, then began to make it passionate. They broke apart, and then he started kissing her neck Stella was giggling and then she bit his neck and giggled some more. As soon as they heard footsteps in his office, both Mac and Stella got up from behind the desk and saw Flack standing in front of the desk.

"What have you two been up to?" Flack asked, suspiciously.

"Nothin.'" They lied.

"Doesn't look like nothin' to me."

"Really" Mac said in defense.

"No."

Mac grabbed Stella and smooched her just to spite him.

So, Stella kissed Mac, back.

Flack then walked out, leaving the pair to keep kissing each other.

TBC...

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi and Callista walk out of the locker room, holding hands as they go. All of a sudden, Lindsay pops her head out and looks and then goes back to minding her own business, in the lab.

However, Mac and Stella found it difficult to get past Danny, who was standing outside the office.

"So how was ya pash, Mac?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, Messer, anyway, who told you?" Mac replied, defensively.

"Flack." Said Danny.

Hawkes was in the break room when he saw Levi and Callista entering.

"Ah, you two must be the new kids on the block" Said Hawkes.

"Yeah, that's us." Replied Levi, with a smile.

"Cool. You are?"

"Levi Caine. Son of Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"And of course... I can't forget you, Callista; you're the daughter of Mac and Stella."

"Yep." Callista replied.

When Mac and Stella caught up with Flack, They questioned him.

"Why the hell did ya shoot cha mouth off to Danny?" Mac asked.

"He's A LIAR!"

"What?"

"He lied."

"Okay..."

"I'm so gonna get him when I find him."

"Right…"

So, Flack raided Danny's open locker and found a blow-up doll.

He found some clothes for it, and then took it out to where Danny was.

"Hey, Messer."

"What?"

Flack grabbed the doll and smooched it, then said, "I pashed ya girlfriend."

Danny became angry and stomped off up the corridor with a huge frown on his face.

"I can't believe that he'd insult me by sayin' that crap." He muttered to himself.

Flack began to laugh at Danny's reaction.

Levi and Callista kiss as they walk over to Mac's office to find that both Mac and Stella are missing.

"Where's mom?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, Levi, I think that they might be in the tape room."

"Where's that?"

"It's a secret place within the lab and I can find it."

"Okay, Let's Go, then."

TBC..

Who or what will Levi and Callista find in the break room?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levi and Callista enter the tape room to find a desk with a chair behind it and on that chair, are two people. One of them is laying on top of the other, So Levi walks over to the desk, only to see that it is Mac lying on top of Stella, passionately kissing her and running his fingers through her long, straight hair.

Levi calls Callista over, silently and she discovers that Mac is shirtless and Stella is wearing her bra. It is obvious to Callista and also to Levi that they still have their jeans on.

Mac and Stella get up to find that Levi and Callista are standing there, shocked at what they have witnessed.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mac.

"We had to find you."

"But still, that was no reason to enter in here like that. We need our privacy, you know."

"We're sorry about that."

"That's cool. Just keep this on the down-low. Okay." Said Stella, who was running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. We will."

"Great."

The two departed, leaving Mac and Stella in there to put their shirts back on.

"Wanna grab a bite, Calli?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

Levi kissed Callista again just as they walked out of the tape room, through the halls, and went to get some pizza.

Mac and Stella exited the tape room.

"You're sexy, Stel."

"Thanks, Hun."

"I'm glad that we don't have any crimes to solve, just paperwork to do."

"Yeah, uh, Mac, let's forget the paperwork and just make-out and talk for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay. But, first, we've gotta eat."

"Yeah, okay."

Mac kissed her once more, before they went into his office and ordered take-out.

Flack found Levi and Callista in the break room eating pizza and watching Family Guy.

"Hey, you two, Why aren't cha sharing that with me?" Flack asked, jokingly.

"Okay, okay. Come and eat with us." Levi chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No problem-o."

So Flack sat down with them and watched Family Guy, too.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny walked by with Lindsay and their take-out, and spotted Flack, Levi and Callista watching Family Guy in the break room with Hawkes, who just entered, so they walked in, with the take-out and joined them.

Meanwhile, Mac and Stella were making out and talking with each other, until the chief was about to enter Mac's office to drop off a bit more paperwork for them, but didn't as he decided to leave it just in case there wasn't any homicides, the next day.

But, just as Stella left Mac's office to speak to her daughter, Jane Parsons emerged from the lab to have a go at her.

"Humph, who do you think you are, hooking up with Mac?" Jane sneered.

"I don't think that I'm anybody but myself, but I know it, unlike you, Jane, who is nothing but a fake."

"I'll show you FAKE!" Jane screeched, then she threw a punch at Stella, so Stella threw one back and knocked Jane flying up the hall, also causing her to have a broken, bloody nose.

"You showed me fake, alright, you can't fight yourself out of a wet piece of crap." Stella remarked, before she walked away to speak to her daughter as she had planned.

Callista walked over to speak to her mother.

"Hey, mom. What did ya wanna talk to me about?"

"About tonight."

"Okay."

"It's just that Mac is coming over to have dinner with me, so you'll have to go out, somewhere."

"Okay, I and Levi might go out to that new, 18's and over club, downtown."

"Good idea." Said Stella as she walked back to Mac's office.

_Dinner that night…_

Stella heard a knock at her door, so she walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Mac. Come in."

"Sure thing." Said Mac, who then kissed Stella's cheek.

Stella closed the door, and both she and Mac went and sat at the table.

After dinner, Mac grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her up out of her chair, pulling her closer to him, also. He then grabbed her waist and leaned in and began passionately kissing her, before pushing her against the wall.

TBC…

_What happened after they kissed that night?_


	5. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5

Mac broke the kiss and said "I think that we should slow down, a little."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to put a strain on our friendship –let alone our new relationship, too."

"Its okay, Mac. I understand what you're saying. "

"But, I still love you no matter what, Stel."

"I love you too, and I can see why you want to slow down."

They kissed and hugged each other again and then Mac left.

Stella then got changed into her singlet and tracksuit pants and hopped into bed, and slept happily, until she heard the window in Callista's room rattle, so she woke up and went into the room to find her sneaking in.

"Its 12:30."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Well, goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Calli."

Callista hugged Stella and sat on the bed, just as she was walking out.

The next morning, there was a dispatch call.

"Detective Bonasera, this is Dispatch calling…"

"Yeah…"

"We have a 419."

"Okay, Callista and I will be there in 45."

TBC…

Chapter 6

Callista and Stella arrive at the crime scene, with Mac and Flack.

"I think I know this person." Said Callista, whilst looking at the female body.

"I think we all know this person." Replied Flack, sarcastically.

"No crap, Sherlock." Mac and Stella said in unison.

The body had a NY crime lab jacket on and the badge on the jacket could identify who they were.

"Okay, I'm looking at the badge." Said Flack.

"Right…" Mac replied.

"Tuh-Duh...!"

"What?"

"And the dead person is…duh-duh-duh… Jane Parsons!" Exclaimed Flack.

"What the…" Callista said.

"Yeah, believe it or not!"

"Flack, this isn't funny." Replied Mac.

"Okay, okay boys. Calm down, now and lets find out who killed her." Said Stella.

"Aye, aye Captain." Replied Flack.

TBC…

_Who killed Jane?_


End file.
